Secret Lesson
by uwaw
Summary: Gumi mencintai senseinya sendiri. cintanya hanya berawal dari kesalahan kecil yaitu ROKOK, dan FISIKA. so? mau tau lebih lengkap? baca sendiri. ;D RnR please! review anda sangat berarti untuk saya! OwO /Gumi x Gakupo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs**__**©Crypton Future Media**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Gumi x Gakupo**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Pria yang kucintai, orangnya kampungan...<em>

"Gakupo-sensei, mau Kan jadi pacarku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek pada seorang lelaki jangkung berambut ungu panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda ke belakang.

"Tidak mau." Jawab pria itu tegas.

"Yaaah..."

_Jalannya bungkuk, berkacamata tebal, rambut acak-acakan, dan mengajar FISIKA..._

"Sini, ku bawakan barang-barangmu!" seru gadis itu sambil menyambar 5 tumpukan box yang di bawa oleh Gakupo.

"Tapi itu..."

"HUAAAH!" belum sempat Gakupo menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu sudah terjatuh duluan.

"Tapi itu berat banget Loh... itu isinya magnet semua..." ujar Gakupo tenang sembari tetap berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Usahanya kali ini... GAGAL!

. . .

"Gumi, kamu masih suka sama Gakupo-sensei yang aneh itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau teal panjang yang dikuncir dua ke samping sembari menatap Gumi. Gadis yang kerap mengejar Gakupo.

"Miku, memangnya salah ya kalau aku menyukai Gaku-sensei?" ujar Gumi balik bertanya pada Miku, sahabat baiknya "Lagi pula itu Kan bukan urusanmu..." tambah Gumi.

Miku menghela nafas pendek "Ya... bukan gitu sih... cuma Kan aneh aja." Jawab Miku sambil memutar kedua bola matanya "Kayak nggak ada cowok lain aja selain guru aneh itu."

"Memang nggak ada! Gakupo-sensei itu keren tau!" ujar Gumi semangat.

"Gila! Kamu liat dia keren dari mana coba? Udah rambutnya panjang, acak-acakan, jalannya bungkuk, kacamatanya setebal pantat botol, ngajar fisika pula! Kamu sadar ga' sih, Gumi!" ujar Miku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Gumi hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Bingung mau berkata apa. Baginya, matanya tidak salah. Tapi hatinya... hatinya yang harus di salahkan atas semua itu. Miku melepas tangannya dari bahu Gumi, dan mulai duduk di kursinya yang memang berada di depan meja Gumi.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kamu menyukai Gaku-sensei yang aneh itu?" tanya Miku pada akhirnya.

Gumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Dia tidak aneh, Miku... dia hanya..."

"Unik?" potong Miku "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu..."

"Pokonya dia tidak aneh! Dan aku menyukainya saat kita naik ke kelas 2 SMA..." jelas Gumi.

"Hah? Kenaikan kelas?"

Gumi hanya tersenyum misterius sambil mengingat kembali kejadian itu... kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu...

_**Flashback, Gumi POV...**_

_Saat kami masih kelas 2 SMA semester terakhir, kami di kumpulkan di Aula. Sepertinya Kepala sekolah kami, Meiko Sakine, akan membuat pengumuman. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan._

"_Polusi udara di negara ini makin parah! Oleh karena itu, Guru adalah panutan muridnya! Bagaimana sang guru, maka begitulah muridnya! Maka dari itu aku putuskan, DI SEKOLAH INI TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MEROKOK!" ujarnya tegas sambil menekan setiap kalimat terakhir yang dia katakan. Kecuali saat penutupan. Aku yakin, semua guru yang ada di sekolah ini akan menurutinya dengan patuh bak seekor doggy..._

_Itu bagi guru. Tapi bagi muridnya?_

_Semakin di larang, semakin penasaran... begitulah kata semua murid. Tidak terkecuali aku, dan sahabatku, Miku. Akhirnya kami mulai menjalankan misi rahasia yaitu 'Mencoba Merokok'. Bodoh ya? Tapi memang hanya itu yang kami inginkan waktu itu. Akhirnya kami sepakat akan mencoba merokok di area sekolah._

"_Gumi, aku akan mencobanya di atap." Ujar Miku sambil menunjuk ke atas._

"_Sip! Aku akan mencobanya di Lab IPA!" ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku._

"_Ok! Di sana pasti aman! Aku keatap sekarang, ya!"_

"_Ok! Aku juga sekarang mau ke Lab! Bye!" ujarku sambil melambai pada Miku, dan berlari menuju Lab IPA. Setelah kupastikan Lab itu kosong, aku mulai memilih bangku paling belakang, dan mulai bersembunyi di bawah meja itu. Ku nyalakan korek, dan kubakar ujung rokok itu..._

_1 menit kemudian..._

"_HOEEK! UHUK! UHUK! Apa enaknya sih, merokok?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan harapan kepulan asap yang ada di depanku hilang "Sialan! Aku nggak mau ngerokok lagi! Jera deh!" tambahku kesal sambil memasukan rokok jahanam itu ke saku-ku._

_Aku mulai berdiri dari meja itu dan hendak keluar. Tapi, aku mulai melihat kepulan asap hitam di dalam Ruang Arsip. 'Kebakaran?' itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Dengan cepat aku mulai melihat jendela kecil yang tertempel di sana, dan aku melihat... bukan api, tapi... Gakupo-sensei yang tengah merokok. Tapi tunggu! Aku tidak lihat dia bungkuk, dan tidak berkacamata setebal pantat botol itu lagi. Dia terlihat... sangat keren!_

_Iseng, aku mulai mengambil ponselku dan mulai memotretnya dari jauh. 'Grr... tidak jelas! Aku harus lebih mendekat!' batinku. Aku mulai mendorong pintu itu dan... yah, dengan kikuknya, aku membuka pintu itu dengan lebar dan tersungkur ke depan. Gakupo-sensei menatapku kaget, dan heran._

"_Eh, hehehe... kok sensei merokok sih?" ujarku malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku._

_Gakupo-sensei hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..."_

_Dan saat itulah..._

_Aku jatuh cinta..._

_**End of **__**Flashback**__**, Normal POV...**_

"Gumi! Sadar woi! Gakupo-sensei Udah datang!" seru Miku membuyarkan khayalan Gumi.

"Oh, iya! Iya! Maaf!"

Miku hanya mengangguk dan kembali memerhatikan ke depan. Gakupo-sensei mulai berdiri di depan dan mulai memerhatikan semua murid yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Gakupo menghela nafas pendek dan mulai angkat bicara "Sekarang, aku akan memberikan hasil ulangan kalian kemarin. Yang merasa nilainya di bawah 60, harap datang ke ruang Arsip dan meminta pelajaran tambahan dari saya." Jelasnya sambil mengambil setumpuk kertas ulangan.

Nama demi nama telah di sebutkan, hingga akhirnya nama Gumi di sebutkan. Gumi mulai berdiri, mengambil kertas ulangannya, dan kembali duduk di bangku kesayangannya. _'Nilaiku berapa ya?'_ batinnya. Dengan pelan dia mulai membuka kertas ulangannya, dan dia hanya dapat terdiam... nilainya... 11,1?

"Nilaimu berapa Gumi?" tanya Miku kemudian.

"Hiksu... liat aja sendiri..." jawab Gumi sambil memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya.

Miku spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak "Wahahahaha... nilaimu bagus banget! Nomor cantik, tuh! Wahahahahaha..."

"Sialan! Memangnya nilaimu berapa sih?" tanya Gumi kesal.

"nilaiku 96,5! Bweek." Jawab Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumi "Tapi harusnya kamu bersyukur dong, dapat nilai segitu." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum pada Gumi.

"Bersyukur gimana? Bisa-bisa aku di gorok sama ortu!"

"Kok nanya? Kukira kamu sengaja dapet nilai segitu..."

"Err... Nggak mungkin aku sengaja, Miku Hatsunee..." erang Gumi gemas.

Miku menghela nafasnya pelan "Maksud aku, kamu bisa bersyukur karena kamu bisa di ajarin secara EXSLUSIF oleh sensei pujaanmu... Understand?" jelas Miku kemudian.

Gumi terdiam. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia langsung mem-blushing dan berseru "AKU MENGERTI!"

Miku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Gumi, tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga...

. . .

_KRIIINGGG... KRIIINGGG..._

"Gumi, kamu mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan itu?" Tanya Miku sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Te-Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melewatkannya!" seru Gumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ok deh, selamat berjuang, ya!" seru Miku sambil berlalu, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi.

Gumi membalas lambaian tangan Miku, dan menghela nafas pendek. _A-aku harus berusaha! _Batin Gumi.

_**Di Ruang Arsip...**_

"Selamat siang..." ujar Gumi malu-malu sambil membuka pintu ruang arsip.

"Ya, silahkan- kamu lagi..." gumam Gakupo sambil menghela nafas pendek "Sana, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni anak kecil sepertimu." Tambah Gakupo lagi sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

_Yang aku tahu dari dirinya hanyalah..._

_Dia orangnya Usil..._

"Yah... sensei gitu! Aku Kan ingin di ajari Fisika!" ujar Gumi sambil menunjukkan buku-buku fisika yang dia bawa.

_Dan perokok berat..._

"Wah, anak rajin..." gumam Gakupo sambil melirik Gumi "Gumi Megpoid, kelas 3 B. Kau selalu dapat nilai terjelek di kelas, Kan?" tebak Gakupo sambil membaca bukunya kembali.

"Maaf pak... susah, sih..." jawab Gumi pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu." Ujar Gakupo pelan sambil tersenyum tipis pada Gumi.

"Kyaa... sensei baik, deh! Aku suka sensei..." celetuk Gumi seenaknya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nilaimu harus bagus, ya!" ujar Gakupo sambil terus merokok, dan sambil mengamati buku fisika Gumi yang... yah, terbilang masih bersih.

"Iya, pak. Aku akan berusaha!" ujar Gumi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Gakupo, hanya terdiam melihat muridnya yang satu ini.

_Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya..._

_Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya..._

_Dan aku ingin membuat dia berpaling padaku..._

. . .

_**1 jam kemudian...**_

"Rumusnya cari dulu massa bendanya, lalu di kali kecepatan gravitasi, dan di bagi 2." Jelas Gakupo sambil menunjuk beberapa kalimat yang ada di buku paket Gumi.

_Iih... susah banget sih! _Batin Gumi "Lho? Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Gumi begitu meilhat Gakupo mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau beli minum." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

"Huaa! Masa aku di tinggal sendirian di sini? Sensei jelek! Nggak adil!" rengek Gumi.

Tapi rengekan itu terbukti tidak berguna karena pada akhirnya Gakupo hanya bergumam "Berisik!" lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Gumi yang hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

Gumi menghela nafasnya pendek. _Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah... Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari ketampanannya?_ "Berarti aku tidak punya saingan dong! Hehehe..." gumam Gumi sambil melihat kembali foto Gakupo yang berhasil di potretnya dulu.

Gumi menyimpan ponselnya lagi dan mulai melihat beberapa puntung rokok bekas. _Apa enaknya merokok, sih? _Batin Gumi sambil mengambil salah-satu puntung rokok yang ada di sana.

_**GREEEEEK**_

"Mau ngapain kamu? Coba merokok?" tanya Gakupo yang spontan membuat Gumi terloncat kaget "Buatmu yang ini saja." Ujar Gakupo sembari memberikan satu kotak minuman manis "Makanan manis bagus buat sel otakmu." Gumam Gakupo sambil mulai merokok lagi.

_Kok kayak yang di sindir, ya? _Batin Gumi.

"Anak kecil suka yang manis-manis, kan?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"IYA! SUKA!" jawab Gumi semangat.

"Ayo, belajar lagi."

"..."

_Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap..._

* * *

><p>Yosh sekian dulu Fanfic Secret Lesson ini. Ini Fanfic kedua saya setelah Time Slip. ^^<p>

RnR please? Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya, dan review kalian juga Akan membuat chap 2 keluar dengan cepat... XD *plakplakplak


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs**____**©Crypto**__**n**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Gumi x Gakupo**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya..._

_Ingin lebih mengenalnya..._

Gumi mulai memandangi langit, dan mulai menghitung awan yang ada di sana. Jenuh... hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di depannya, dan membuka foto Gakupo yang dia simpan diam-diam. Sampai sekarang, dia masih menyukai Gakupo. Senseinya sendiri. Walaupun dia tau perasaan ini salah, tapi dia tetap meyakini hatinya... hatinya yang sedang bimbang...

"Gumi! Woi! Jangan bengong terus, dong!" seru Miku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Gumi.

Dengan cepat, Gumi menutup ponselnya, dan menatap Miku lurus "Apa?"

"Jangan bengong terus, dong! Nanti kesambet, lho!" ujar Miku sambil mulai duduk di kursi kesayangannya yang berada di depan bangku Gumi "Kamu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering bengong..." tanya Miku kemudian.

"Err... nggak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma lapar saja! Hehehe..." jawab Gumi seenaknya. Sedetik kemudian, dia melihat plester yang tertempel manis di leher Miku "Miku, kenapa di plester?" tanya Gumi kemudian.

"Oh? Ini?" tanya Miku yang cuma di jawab anggukan Gumi. Dengan cepat, Miku menarik plester itu dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik plester itu "Bekas di cium pacarku!"

"Di-di cium?" seru Gumi kaget.

"Iya! Itu berarti aku miliknya." Jelas Miku sambil berusaha menutupi pipinya yang mulai memerah "Dan ini juga sebagai tanda cinta dia padaku..."

Gumi terdiam sambil tersenyum. _Miliknya... Milikku.. .Indah sekali... Aku jadi ingin membuat tanda itu untuk sensei... eh? Bukan! Mana boleh aku berpikir seperti itu? _Batin Gumi.

_Tapi..._

_Alangkah bahagianya jika aku benar-benar bisa bersama sensei..._

. . .

"Sensei! Bukunya ada di tumpukan ini?" tanya Gumi sambil memerhatikan 10 tumpukan buku yang ada di depannya.

"Iya, ada di sana." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

_Bagaimana bukunya bisa ketemu, coba? _Tanya Gumi yang lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini Gumi tengah berada di ruangan arsip lagi. Awalnya sih, dia berniat mendekati Gakupo sensei dengan alasan ingin belajar Fisika. Tapi pada akhirnya, Gakupo malah menyuruh Gumi untuk mencarikan sejumlah buku untuk dirinya. Tapi toh, Gumi tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Dia malah menikmati waktunya di sana walaupun hanya sebagai pembantu.

"Ah! Ini bukunya!" Seru Gumi sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di tengah tumpukan tersebut "Bagaimana caranya ya? Hm... ah! Aku tau! Pukul saja dengan buku yang lain! Jadinya Kan seperti permainan boneka daruma!" seru Gumi lagi. Dengan cepat, dia mulai memukul buku yang di maksud dengan buku yang lain.

"Apa-apaan kamu?"

_**BRUUUKK! PRAAAK! BUGH! ...**_

Gumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat "Sa-..." _eh? Kok nggak sakit? _Gumam Gumi dalam hati. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka matanya, dan dia hanya melihat Gakupo sensei yang melindunginya dari buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Dasar kikuk..." gumamnya pelan. Dengan cepat, Gakupo mulai menarik Gumi hingga berdiri "Untung buku-ku tidak apa-apa..."

_Apa? Jadi dia hanya mengkhawatirkan buku-nya? _Tanya Gumi dalam hati "Oiya, sensei, ini buk- aduh!" Gumi melihat jarinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya dia terluka karena ujung kertas buku itu tajam.

"Kenapa? Oh ini... di jilat juga pasti sembuh." Ujar Gakupo santai, dan spontan langsung menjilat jari Gumi yang berdarah itu. Setelah selesai menjilatnya, dia mulai melihat Gumi yang mukanya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat. Bahkan Gumi sudah kehilangan setengah keseimbangan dirinya alias sudah mulai sempoyongan "Eh, maaf." Gumam Gakupo kemudian "Kenapa? Malu ya?" goda Gakupo sambil kembali menyalakan puntung rokok.

Sementara Gumi, masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

_Kyaaa! Apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa yang terjadi barusan? Sensei menjilati jariku? Apa ini tandanya seperti di cium? Bolehkah aku berharap lebih? Berharap..._

_Berharap agar sensei pada akhirnya akan jatuh cinta padaku?_

Gumi melirik kearah Gakupo "Se-sensei sebenarnya keren, lho! Kenapa di tutupi, sih?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Kau salah... aku memang seperti ini." Ujar Gakupo sambil kembali memakai kacamata tebalnya lagi.

_Huh! Payah!_ Gumam Gumi dalam hati. Gumi menghela nafas kecil, dan membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi. Setelah sudah tertata dengan rapi, Gumi mulai berdiri ke ambang pintu, dan berniat pulang "sensei, aku permisi dulu ya. Maaf tadi bukunya jatuh."

"Gumi." Ujar Gakupo sambil melemparkan sesuatu kearah Gumi.

Gumi menangkapnya. _Jus wortel yang pernah dia berikan tempo hari. Ini... hadiah untukku? _Batin Gumi.

"Nanti datang lagi, ya." Ujar Gakupo lirih "Sekalian belajar." Tambahnya.

_Kata-katanya terdengar... seperti sebuah undangan _"Iya! Aku pasti datang lagi!"

_Aku suka sekali sama sensei..._

_Apakah..._

_Apakah masih ada harapan untukku?_

. . .

_**KRIINNGGGG... KRIIINGGG...**_

_Akhirnya pulang juga! Aku bisa ke tempat sensei sekarang! _Batin Gumi.

"Yak, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini! Sampai ketemu Minggu depan, dan, selamat siang!" seru Kaito sensei sembari tersenyum dan berlalu keluar kelas.

Setelah memastikan Kaito sensei sudah keluar, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Gumi memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas gendongnya.

"Wow, wow, Gumi, tidak usah tergesa-gesa seperti itu dong!" ujar Miku memperingatkan "Lagian Gakupo sensei tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kok." tambahnya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, Miku. Seperti kata pepatah, lebih cepat, lebih baik!" ujar Gumi sambil memakai tas gendongnya, dan menggenggam ponselnya.

"Pepatah siapa tuh?"

Gumi tertawa hambar "Sudahlah, nggak usah di pikirkan! Dadah Miku!" ujarnya sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Dasar Gumi..." Gumam Miku sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sementara itu, Gumi mulai berlari menuju ruang Lab IPA. Ruang arsip lebih tepatnya. Saat Gumi berlari menuju koridor lantai 3, dia melihat Meiko sensei yang tengah berdiri sembari memegang beberapa kertas. _Gawat! Aku tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti ini! Tapi... tapi... Aku harus!_ Batin Gumi sambil menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Hei! Jangan lari-lari di koridor!" seru Meiko dari kejauhan.

"Maaf sensei! Permisi!" balas Gumi sambil terus berlari.

_**Praaak!**_

_Ng? Ada sesuatu yang jatuh... tapi apa ya? _Batin Gumi sambil terus berlari.

Sementara itu, Meiko memungut benda kecil yang terjatuh itu dan membukanya...

. . .

"Sensei!" seru Gumi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Oh, Gumi, ayo belajar lagi." Ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum dan kembali merokok.

Gumi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

_Aku ingin bersamanya..._

_Walau hanya sebentar..._

_Walau hanya sementara..._

_Aku ingin... mengungkapkan perasaanku..._

"Sen-"

_**BRAAAAKKK!**_

"Gakupo sensei! Di sekolah ini dilarang merokok!" bentak Meiko sambil memegang sesuatu "Jadi kalian hanya berduaan di ruang tertutup ini? Dan Gakupo sensei, apa kamu bisa menjelaskan tentang ini?" Tanya Meiko keras sambil menunjukan sesuatu.

"Itu ponselku!" seru Gumi. _Hah! Aku ingat, tadi di koridor... jadi... jadi itu yang terjatuh! Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa se-kikiuk itu? _Rutuk Gumi dalam hati.

"Iya! Dan foto apa ini, Gumi, Gakupo sensei? Apa kalian berdua bisa menjelaskan ini?" bentak Meiko lagi.

Gumi memerhatikan dengan lebih dekat foto apa yang di maksud Meiko. _**DEGH! **__Itu foto Gakupo sensei yang aku ambil diam-diam... astaga... kenapa aku bisa se-sial ini, sih? _Rutuk Gumi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau benar-benar contoh yang buruk! Apa kau mau mengulang kejadian yang sama lalu di pindahkan lagi?"

_Hah? Apa?_

"Tentu tidak Meiko sensei, Gumi kemari untuk belajar. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan... dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah merokok lagi di sekolah ini..." Ujar Gakupo sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya.

_Ada apa? Kejadian apa?_

Meiko terdiam "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Gumi "Oiya, Gakupo, hukuman untukmu... akan segera aku tentukan." Tambah Meiko sambil menutup pintu ruang arsip itu.

Gumi terdiam sesaat. _Hukuman? Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan hukumannya... dipecat? Astaga... apa yang telah aku perbuat?_

"Gakupo sen-"

"Pulanglah." Potong Gakupo dingin.

_**DEGH! **__Gakupo sensei... marah? _"Tapi..." _dia marah... _"Maaf, aku memang ceroboh..." _Ini salahku! _"Aku ingin punya fotomu! Karena... Aku suka sensei!" ujar Gumi dengan suara gemetar, dan sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah mau mengalir keluar "Sensei tau itu, kan?"

_Bicaralah..._

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Gakupo sensei!" teriak Gumi.

_Harus bagaimana..._

_Supaya dia mengerti tentang perasaanku..._

_Harus bagaimana?_

Terbesit di kepalanya tentang tanda cinta yang di berikan pacarnya Miku pada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gumi menarik kemeja yang di pakai Gakupo. Dan dengan cepat, dia mulai menggigit leher Gakupo dengan lembut. Gakupo terlihat kaget. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah adegan itu, Gumi meraih tas gendongnya, dan beranjak keluar sambil melepaskan air matanya yang tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

_Percayalah..._

_Aku menyukaimu..._

_Sangat menyukaimu..._

. . .

"Eh, katanya Gakupo sensei di hukum, lho!" ujar seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Gumi.

"salahnya sendiri sih!" seru gadis yang satunya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mulai bergosip tentang hal yang lainnya, dan mulai tertawa-tawa.

Berbeda dengan Gumi yang cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas pendek saat mendengar berita gosip mereka. _Syukurlah Gakupo sensei tidak di pecat oleh Meiko sensei..._

_Tapi..._

_Bagaimana sekarang?_

_**SRAAAAAAAGH**_

Pintu kelas Gumi terbuka kasar. Spontan teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, tidak terkecuali Gumi, dan di sana berdiri sosok yang sangat Gumi kenal... Gakupo sensei... yang berpenampilan acak-acakan, memakai kacamata tebal, dan tengah membawa setumpukan kertas ujian. Tapi bukan tumpukan kertas itu yang di lihat Gumi dengan seksama. Tapi... bekas gigitannya yang masih terpajang manis di leher Gakupo.

"Lihat itu!"

"Pantas saja dihukum! Dasar!"

"bla... bla..."

"Ini hasil tes kalian. Yang merasa namanya di panggil, mohon ke depan, dan mengambil kertas ujiannya. Aoki..." ujar Gakupo sambil mengambil beberapa helai kertas ujian. Nama demi nama dia sebutkan, hingga akhirnya... "Gumi Megpoid..."

Gumi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Gakupo, dan mengambil kertas hasil ujiannya. Begitu Gumi melihat kertas ujiannya, dia melihat angka 20, dan sederet tulisan Gakupo...

_**Temui aku setelah ini.**_

_Aku tidak mengerti dirinya..._

. . .

"Gakupo sensei..." panggil Gumi saat mereka berdua sudah ada di ruang arsip "Hukumannya karena merokok, Kan?" tanya Gumi kemudian. Gakupo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya duduk di bangkunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya "Sensei... kalau tanda di leher itu sampai kelihatan Meiko sensei, Gakupo sensei akan..."

"Kalau aku takut pada Meiko sensei, aku tidak akan melakukan ini." Dengan cepat, Gakupo menarik tangan Gumi, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Gumi. Gumi cuma bisa kaget, dan memilih untuk terdiam. "Rupanya..." gumam Gakupo pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh Gumi lembut "memang takdirku disukai murid sendiri..."

_Ini mimpi?_

_Bukan._

_Ini nyata!_

Spontan Gumi langsung balas memeluk Gakupo dengan erat. Gakupo pun tidak menolak, dan hanya tersenyum.

"Dulu, ada murid yang suka padaku." Ujar Gakupo sambil melepaskan pelukannya "Tapi dia mengaku, akulah yang memaksanya. Lalu aku di pecat tanpa konfirmasi."

_Oh.. jadi itu masalahnya? _Batin Gumi sambil masih menatap Gakupo.

"Lalu aku sengaja berpenampilan begini untuk menghindari perhatian murid perempuan, dan ternyata berhasil. Kecuali padamu." Ujar Gakupo lagi sambil tersenyum manis "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Gumi..."

_Sensei... _Batin Gumi kemudian. Dia bisa merasakan kalau pipinya sekarang memanas, dan warnanya... pasti sudah semerah buah tomat...

"Oiya, bagaimana dengan tanda cium itu?" Tanya Gumi kemudian.

Gakupo menyalakan korek apinya, dan mulai membakar ujung puntung rokok yang ada di tangannya. _Ternyata dia belum jera juga... _Batin Gumi "Apa maksudmu dengan tanda cium? Ini sih, bekas gigitan namanya!" ujar Gakupo santai.

"A-Aku kan belum berpengalaman!" seru Gumi sambil menahan malu "Ka-Kalau begitu... A-Ajari aku..."

Gakupo menatap Gumi sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, dia mulai menyentuh bibir Gumi dengan lembut "Buat anak kecil... ada tahapnya sendiri..." ujarnya sambil kembali mencium bibir Gumi.

_Pria yang kucintai... Seorang perokok..._

_Dari ciumannya... Kurasakan aroma tembakau..._

"Pertama cium dulu. Lalu ini..." Gumam Gakupo sambil mencium leher Gumi. Meninggalkan tanda cintanya di sana.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Kuajari setelah lulus nanti."

_Pria yang kucintai..._

_Suka usil, dan pandai mencium._

"Ngomong-ngomong..." ujar Gakupo kemudian "Kenapa nilaimu cuma 20? Sana! Belajar lagi!" seru Gakupo sambil memberikan sebuah buku fisika yang tebalnya bukan main.

"Ma-maaf sensei!" ujar Gumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera mengambil buku Fisikanya.

_**-FIN-**_

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic secret lesson ini. ^^

Maaf untuk pembaca yang lama menunggu chap ini. Maklum, saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, jadi... ya lama. ^v^"a *plaaak

Dan maaf juga bagi readers yang merasa fanfic ini ceritanya mirip dengan cerita di fanfic lain, atau di komik lain, atau di mana2. Maaf sekali! Saya nggak tau kalau cerita ini sama sama cerita yang kalian maksud! Sekali lagi maaf! n/

Awalnya, cerita ini mau aku perpanjang dengan munculnya Luka sebagai saingan Gumi. Tapi... nantinya jadi panjang, dan belum tentu selesai... ._. *plak

Ok, Review please? Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya! w/


End file.
